Love Can Kill
by Aero Fire Ball Knight Of Death
Summary: I wrote these poems about Spike and Julia's love for eachother but how it ruins friendship with many. Every main charecter has a poems. Spike, Julia, Ed, Faye, Jet, Vicious, and then at the end its Spike one more time. PLEASE R/R! Thanks *Note: Spoilers*
1. Pain for Julia

Julia.  
Julia.  
Julia.  
Where did you go?  
Why did you leave me?  
You left me alone.  
All alone.  
My heartbroken.  
In two pieces.  
Like shattered glass.  
My pain rolls down my skin.  
Making me mourn for you.  
My lips numb and white.  
I cannot kiss you no more.  
Now your gone.  
Your just a fading memory.  
A piece of my mystery life.  
That one little puzzle piece.  
Yet the most important one.  
I used to be able to hold you.  
Comfort you.  
Protect you.  
Now your alone.  
I'm alone.  
Out on our own.  
Inside my body.  
In my mind.  
I cry.  
Cry for you.  
Tears making me ill.  
My stomach knotting.  
My joints are sore.  
From running away.  
Away from you.  
From Vicious.  
Away from everyone.  
I can't protect my life.  
I take the risks.  
I break the rules.  
I cause the pain.  
One eye sees the past.  
One sees the present.  
And your in both.  
You never will leave.  
No matter what.  
I can't stop thinking of you.  
You.  
The one I love.  
I see the red rose.  
You always leave me.  
And as I stare at the deep red rose.  
I see your face.  
Your pale skin.  
With your long curly blonde hair.  
Your pink lips.  
Your eyes.  
Your wonderful eyes.  
I see in the rose.  
You and I.  
Together.  
Alone.  
Then I realize.  
Its just a memory.  
A passing memory.  
I'm not dead.  
Yet not living.  
Because of you.  
You.  
You make me hang on.  
Even though its so much pain.  
I have no pleasure in staying here.  
So I sit here.  
In a old run down bar.  
Drinking my drink.  
Drowning the memories.  
Rain pounding against the windows.  
Everyone gone.  
Deep and dark.  
There is nothing more to do.  
I just get up and leave.  
Walk away.  
From that bar.  
I stroll into the rain.  
My clothes soaked.  
I walk down the alleys.  
And I some how.  
Find a way.  
To the place.  
Where we met.  
And pressed our love for one another together.  
We whispered to each other.  
Then you left me.  
Gone away.  
You left me in the rain.  
With a red rose at my feet.  
Now I stand here again.  
In the rain.  
Thinking.  
About that night.  
Why did you leave me?  
Where did you go?  
Julia.  
Julia.  
Julia.


	2. Love for Spike

**Love for Spike  
**  
You really think I'm gone?   
Spike.  
I won't ever leave you.  
I'm always with you.  
I never leave.  
So.  
I'm not here.   
With you.  
In person.  
  
You stand in the rain.  
Alone.  
Starring down at the red rose.  
The rose.  
Represents my love.  
You say your heart is shattered.  
You say you have so much pain.  
Sounds like you're so unlucky.  
Spike.  
You don't understand.  
I go threw the same.  
Pain.  
Tears.  
All the same.  
  
I left you.  
Yes.  
I did.  
I was protecting you.  
Vicious would be after you.  
Now.  
Your gone.  
I see you no more.  
you say our love has torn.  
Shredded into pieces.  
Love can't break.  
Our love is too strong.  
  
Depression has taken over me.  
Sadness kills my soul.  
I'm sick.  
Sick.  
Of not seeing you.  
You're tall skinny body.  
Messy brown hair.  
You're brown eyes.  
One dark.  
One light.  
I miss you so.  
  
No memory can fade.  
Spike.  
Memories can last for years to come.  
I have memories of you.  
You're smiling face.  
You kissing me.  
Wonderful memories.  
That I love.  
  
Now it's over.  
We're not together.  
I lost you.  
Lying on my bed.  
In an old run down apartment.  
I think of all the problems.  
Problems with me.  
With you.  
With Vicious.  
Vicious never leaves me.  
He is always asking for something.  
He thinks I'm his slave.  
  
I'm dirty now.  
My mind polluted with awful thoughts.  
I've changed.  
Its better you don't see me.  
Spike, I'm sorry.  
That I left you.  
Like you are.  
  
I hate myself.  
For ruining.  
Everything.  
I can't help it.  
My time has come to an end.  
I can't stay much longer.  
I have to go.  
I'm sorry.  
Leaving now is the key.  
To my special door.  
The bullets are ready.  
Someone.  
Is out to get me.  
Next time you see Vicious.  
I'll be gone.  
I love you.  
Spike.  
See you space cowboy.


	3. Me No Understand

**Me No Understand**  
  
Ed no understand.  
Why Spikey left?  
Ed asked Spikey why.  
But he say you wouldn't understand.  
Ed now knows.  
Pretty Faye told.  
Ed know.  
Julia?  
Ed asks herself.  
Who is Julia?  
Pretty Faye told Ed she is a girl.  
Who stole Spikey.  
Away.  
Pretty Faye said Spikey had this thing.  
For this girl.  
Ed just don't understand.  
Ed gots lots of questions.  
For Spikey.  
Spikey be gone.  
He no come back?  
Spikey?  
You is my friend.  
Ed knows.  
Spikey no come back.  
So Ed says sorry.  
For all trouble.  
She caused.  
Ed says she hopes your happy.  
Where you is.  
Ed say bye now.  
Bye-Bye.


	4. Idiots Of Love

**Idiots of Love**  
  
Love is so...  
How do you say it?  
Spike?  
STUPID!  
Spike your just wasting your time.  
With a girl like that.  
She just drags you around.  
Like a silly little play toy.  
Your the puppet.  
She's the master.  
You do what she says.  
You think just because of a rose.  
She shows her love.  
But she lies.  
Your wasting your time.  
Julia is using you.  
Using you.  
To get what she wants.  
Everything.  
She's a gold miner.  
I'm telling you.  
Sorry Spike.  
Your just a playful fool.  
I watch you.  
Day by day.  
Every second.  
And you fall deeper.  
Into her spell.  
Your always thinking.  
About her.  
You going lovie.  
Making me want to throw up.  
Now you must be thinking.  
Faye your just jealous.  
No.  
I'm not.  
I've got what I need.  
Spike don't you see?  
Julia pulled you in.  
Into all the trouble.  
Now you have to run.  
You can't stay.  
Your end is coming soon.  
All because of her.  
Julia.  
Love isn't strong.  
You can't hold on.  
Your on the edge of a knife.  
I hate to say.   
This was my warning.  
Goodbye Spike Speigal.  
Nice knowing you.


	5. Love And Work

**Love And Work**  
  
I don't know what to say.  
Spike.  
Wow.  
I mean you just messed up.  
You waste time on this mystery girl.  
And you rarely see her?  
Okay.  
No offense.  
Spike.  
We have no money.  
And we need you too.  
We need you to help Faye and I.  
Catch every bounty we can.  
No.  
No.   
No.  
Your off running.  
Trying to catch her.  
See how long you can chase her.  
Before you get shot.  
Julia is trouble.  
Yeah.  
She is.  
But she is a lovely girl.  
I've had experience with women.  
And she isn't one you want to be with.  
I know you love her.  
I think.  
But please.  
Spike.  
Faye is right.  
You are an idiot.  
You've left me.  
With Faye.  
With Ed.  
With Bebop.  
I can't take care of it all.  
Faye is out gambling all our money.  
Ed is sitting around.  
Playing chess.  
All day.  
The Bebop is falling apart.  
I want you to be happy in all.  
Spike.  
But your just handing your life to Vicious.  
If you keep going after Julia.  
He uses her to get to you.  
Spike your asking for it.  
You lack happiness.  
Yeah.  
And you go looking in the worst places for it.  
Not a very smart move.  
Your at war.  
With Vicious.  
With yourself.  
You battle in your head.  
To try and figure.  
Figure out what to do.  
You don't know the answer.  
No one does.  
Both ways are bad.  
But if you choose Julia.  
Then I have to say.  
Stay away.  
I can't watch you fall.  
To your pit of doom.  
We've had great times together.  
Spike.  
Remember that time when we got Ein?  
You said you hated pets.  
Ein has grown on you.  
It was pretty funny.  
To watch you run threw the streets chasing a dog.  
But even though we didn't get any money.  
It was fun.  
I'll miss times like that.  
You may not think it was funny.  
But I do.  
You sometimes take your job to seriously.  
That's okay.  
I'm just sad I won't be seeing you anymore.  
I guess.  
It's how God wanted it to be?  
The Bebop crew never to be.  
Faye?  
Ed?  
Ein?  
Jet?  
Maybe.  
Just maybe?  
Spike?  
Well sorry the times can't stay the same.  
We all changed.  
And we have to save each other.  
Set the bullets.  
Spike.  
Be ready.  
You can't turn a corner and not be ready.  
Someone will seek you out.  
Have the bullets ready.  
And I'll see you.  
Spike Speigal.  
It was nice working with you.


	6. Blood Shed For Julia

**Blood Shed For Julia  
  
**Well.  
Well.  
Well.  
Spike.  
Speigal.  
We finally see each other.  
Again.  
You sure are a fool.  
Following Julia.  
Saying that she is the only one for you.  
Please.  
You sound like a little kid.  
Be more of a man.  
You know.  
Things wouldn't be like this.  
If you hadn't left the Red Dragon.  
We could be friends.  
Partners.  
But no.  
You gave up.  
No evil.  
You want to be the good guy and save the day.  
Well not anymore.  
You can't save anything.  
Think you can save Julia?  
She's gone.  
Dead.  
Never to be again.  
Hate to say it.  
Spike.  
Your love is dead.  
Oh aren't you so sad?  
Now its just between you and me.  
You.  
Me.  
Spike.  
Vicious.  
You handle everything so well.  
Why are you now not so calm?  
You seem a little .  
What's wrong?  
Are you nervous?  
Scared I might finally get my revenge.  
Yes.  
Revenge.  
That's what I want.  
Its our time to fight.  
We'll see who is the strongest.  
We'll see who is the best.  
The fastest.  
The smartest.  
Well the time is now.  
What do you say?  
Spike?  
You ready?  
Its all over for you.  
Say good-bye to your life.  
Your scared.  
I can tell.  
Your eyes show fright.  
Present?  
Past?  
Am I in both?  
Or one?  
Pretty soon you won't be able to know.  
Your practically dead in my presents.  
Why bother to fight?  
Your down.  
Your dead.  
If you want I can put on a little show.  
Just for you.  
So you can look all heroic.  
But it won't last long.  
Spike Speigal end has now arrived.  
Are you ready?


	7. End Of A Cowboy

**End Of The Cowboy**  
  
Death pulls me away.  
I lay here for the few seconds I have.  
Vicious is gone.  
Julia is gone.  
Everyone is gone.  
I can't hold on much longer.  
So I'll be quick.  
I hated to see Julia gone.  
But I did enjoy life.  
Life.  
Of a cowboy.  
Can it get any better?  
Oh yeah.  
It the hero lives and he gets the girl.  
Well God didn't make everything perfect.  
I guess its over for me.  
There's nothing to do.  
So I'll lay here.  
On the stairs.  
And wait.  
For my heart to slow.  
And die.  
Its not so bad.  
I'm not in to much pain.  
Well not really.  
I'm just sad I won't get to say sorry.  
To Jet.  
To Faye.  
To Ed.  
Even to Ein.  
Since I was a jerk to them.  
All the time.  
I'll never get to fly another ship.  
Or shoot another gun.  
Dyeing isn't so bad.  
I lived wild and free.  
It's all good.  
I think my heart is going.  
The only thought I have is.  
Live wild.  
  


With that the bullet pulled Spike's soul away and he was gone.  
We'll see you space cowboy.


End file.
